


One Bed Short

by FogDog1738



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Good at Feelings, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Lydia Martin Is a Matchmaker, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Pining, Roadtrips, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FogDog1738/pseuds/FogDog1738
Summary: The AU in which Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Scott and Malia go on a road trip and Stiles has to deal with his feelings for Derek while sharing the only bed left in their room.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	One Bed Short

Road trips were never Stiles’ forte. Sitting still in a car for long periods of time left his brain feeling numb and constantly bored and the only rescue from his prison was the occasional good song he sang to and conversation with everyone else in the cramped car. But Scott and Lydia had been planning on a road trip for half of their high school careers, and Stiles didn’t want to pass down an opportunity to have a senior trip with his friends, much less disappoint them because of his own brain dysfunctioning. 

Being holed up in northern California meant that the best direction to travel was south. No destination was needed, just straight up driving and vibing with his friends. Scott, Lydia, Malia, Derek, and Stiles all sat in Derek’s Camaro, slowly watching the landscape pass as conversation had hit a rough patch.

Driving forever in the Camaro was Lydia’s wonderful and revolutionary idea. Scott and Stiles had both decided that Stiles’ jeep was a no-go, and Lydia’s car was currently in the shop. Therefore, Lydia had the smart idea of asking Derek if he wanted to come just to make Stiles uncomfortable and to make him face his ultimate fear.

She knew Stiles had an extraordinary crush on him and had been hiding it for months since he figured it out. She told him that it was obvious very early on junior year and she had been waiting for him to figure everything out anxiously. She loved the idea of them together and desperately wanted him to get over his fear of talking to Derek.

How could he talk to Derek? Derek probably didn’t like him back anyway. He was wasting his time even thinking about being with Derek. It would never happen.

But just as Derek said he would be okay with coming along with everyone, Lydia dropped the news that it would have to be in his Camaro. While the hesitation was real, he reluctantly gave in. He never got the opportunity to take a senior trip, so this would be good for him too. 

As they drove, the sunset slowly changed the sky into more vivid shades of darker orange and blue, the entire sky darkening as it lowered beneath the horizon. The highway was light only with the Camaro’s headlights. 

“You guys got any plans for where we’re sleeping tonight?” Derek quietly asked, keeping his eyes on the road. 

Stiles, who was sitting in the front seat because Scott and Malia insisted on constant touching and contact and Lydia wouldn’t care less where she sat (and shotgun meant navigation privileges and Stiles desperately needed that distraction), looked over to Derek, slipping his phone out of his pocket. He pulls up maps on his iPhone and searched for motels close to their area. He pulled up the first one to come up, turning back to the back seat.

“Lydia, your mom is paying for all of this, what is our budget?” he said, pushing his phone toward Lydia’s face. Scott was leaning up against the window sleeping soundly while Malia’s head rested on his shoulder. It looked highly uncomfortable to Stiles. 

“Literally just go for this one, we have plenty of funds,” she responded after squinting at the screen, looking tired.

Stiles turned back around, thumping his back on the seat. Derek quickly glances over to him as if to warn him about hurting his precious Camaro. “Turn off the highway at the next exit,” he stated.

With no confirmation, Derek continues driving, turning off at the exit and arriving in a small town. After a couple more turns and a few more minutes of driving, they arrived at the motel. Derek stops the car, staring through the windshield at the motel curiously. “I’ve always hated these places,” he announced, “never the safest of places.”

“Oh, listen sour wolf. Don’t turn all anxiety-ridden on us. I happen to love that little resting grumpy face you have most of the time,” Stiles jokes. Derek glares at him instantly, sending laser beams into Stiles’ eyes. He quickly looks away, embarrassed. 

“Just hop out of the car, I’m tired and would rather not sleep in the car,” Lydia smirked.

Obediently, Lydia, Stiles, and Derek exit the car. Scott, however, was still sleeping with Malia on his shoulder. He opens up the back door, watching Scott half fall out of the car, catching himself and Malia. “Really man? Just wake me up like a normal person!” he yells.

Malia pushes him playfully out of the car, following him as everyone walks with Lydia to the counter to check in. Before anyone agrees on any plans, Lydia pays for a double room quickly. She turns to walk toward their room after gathering the key for the room. 

Stiles wonders how sleeping arrangements are going to work. Obviously, Scott and Malia will sleep together (they were on this trip for a comfortable and good time), but that leaves Derek, Stiles and Lydia. He knows Lydia will most likely want a bed, but would she be comfortable with Derek or himself sleeping with her? He imagined not.

“Scott and Malia are together and so are Stiles and Derek,” she declared, unlocking and opening the door and smirking over to Stiles. 

He blushes as he enters the room. “But Lydia, you’d be more comfortable sleeping on the bed. You know, chivalry and stuff?” he quickly says. 

“Yeah but I’m not comfortable sleeping in a bed with a guy I’m not dating, and you two are grown men. Toxic masculinity has nothing on you!” Derek glares carefully at Lydia as Stiles stares wide-eyed with anxiety. 

Malia pulls Scott onto the bed, curling up next to him. “You guys can figure that out, we’re going to sleep,” she says, her voice muffled from her face being pushed into Scott’s chest. 

“Stiles, it’s fine. Just sleep.” Derek answers, looking over at Stiles with soft eyes that make Stiles’ heart do flips in his chest. 

Lydia smirks, picking up the extra blanket from off the chair and plopping into the chair. Derek slips off his leather jacket, setting it lightly on the floor next to the nightstand, and pulls back the blankets. Stiles notices that everyone is just sleeping in their day clothes after having left their baggage in Derek’s trunk, but he knows he has other issues that are more pressing. 

He slowly walks over to the other side of the bed, pulling the blankets back at a snail’s pace. “Stiles, what’s up?” whispers Derek, his eyebrows furrowing between his eyes.

“Oh it’s nothing, just tired,” he responds, probably too quickly. Derek lifts one eyebrow for about half a second before continuing to slip into the bed. Stiles glances over at Lydia, who is smiling wide at him with a watchful eye. 'You got this', she mouths to him. His face goes slightly red.

He plops into bed, pulling the blanket up to his chest and letting his arms rest at his sides. He never sleeps in this position, but it works best for Derek and for his own brain. Derek switches off the lamp, settling into his sleeping position on his back in the dark. Stiles can feel his movements on the mattress, his brain flying with ideas of how this entire night might go. It could go fine, or it could lead to unnecessary touching and awkward movements. 

“Stiles, seriously, calm down,” Derek whispers.

“Leave me alone, Derek,” he retorts, anger being present despite him trying not to be petty and rude. 

“Your heart is racing and your foot is moving. Makes it kind of hard to sleep,” Derek shoots back. 

Shit! Derek is a werewolf, and he can hear his heartbeat. And he never even noticed his foot moving. He forces it to stop, trying to breathe slowly and quietly to avoid more attention.

His futile attempt doesn’t go over well. Derek flips into his side, moving his hand under the sheets to touch Stiles’ arm. “Just breathe, Stiles. What is happening right now?” Derek laughs softly. 

Stiles freaks at Derek’s touch. He never touches people softly. What the hell?

“I just-it’s...Derek…” his brain malfunctions. Why can’t he fucking speak?!

“Shh, just breath,” he soothes. Who the fuck is this guy? Stiles doesn’t know him...

Stiles shoots up and tilts his head down to look at Derek. “What the hell is going on?”

“Stiles,” Derek says, also moving to sit on the bed, “I have no clue what is happening. Why are you spazzing out?”

“I’m not spa...Jesus Derek!”

“Well, your heart is pounding and you can’t speak so obviously something is up.” His eyes meet Stiles’, soft and warm, inviting Stiles to have an actual conversation.

Stiles just stares into his eyes, feeling the sensation of drowning in them. He shuts his eyes quickly and drops back down onto his pillow, letting his breath huff out. He lays on his side, looking away from Derek. He feels the were’s body gently lay back down behind him. 

As time passes by, Stiles finds achieving sleep difficult. An hour passes by when he realizes everyone around him is asleep, chests slowly rising and falling as they breathe quietly in the night. His brain wanders, wondering if Derek is going to berate him with questions tomorrow morning. That conversation would not go well.

As his thoughts fly around his brain, he feels and gently tug on the back of his shirt. Stiles’ eyes widen and he turns his head backwards to question Derek, but he notices he’s still asleep. His hand is gripping at the back of his shirt, pulling it closer to him. A soft voice whispers in the night.

“Stiles…”

His eyes widen at what is happening. What is happening? Is Derek dreaming about him? Why is he saying his name?

Derek’s arm pulls him with more force, physically moving Stiles into Derek’s chest. Stiles’ jaw drops as the were’s arm slowly slides around Stiles’ waist, pushing his face into Stiles’ back. Derek hums in contentment, Stiles imagining him smiling in his sleep.

Oddly enough, he’s okay with this, even if Derek forgets this in the morning. Wouldn’t put it past the sour-wolf to never speak of this again. But somehow, Stiles finds the confidence to talk into the dark void that is their motel room.

“Derek, I love you, I’m just too afraid to say it, given that you probably don’t like me like that…God I hope you do though. That would honestly make this the greatest trip of my life.”

“You’d think a guy as smart as you would know that me, Derek Hale, cuddling someone, would mean that I at the very least like that person back.” Derek whispers into Stiles back.

Stiles jumps, pulling out of Derek’s arms and flipping to face Derek. “Derek, what?!”

Stiles hears a soft shush come from the chair Lydia is awkwardly sleeping in. He lowers his voice, noticing that Derek is definitely awake, his soft eyes melting Stiles’ heart. 

“I love you, Stiles. Didn’t think it would be that hard to understand.”

Stiles gapes at him, about to start speaking again before Derek puts his hand around Stiles’ neck and pulls him into a kiss. It’s a soft kiss, going on that way for a couple seconds before becoming more intense. Derek’s tongue smoothly and softly moves into Stiles’ mouth, pulling a soft whine out of Stiles. 

Derek pulls away, smirking at Stiles. “Is that enough to make you finally sleep?” he questions.

Stiles doesn’t say anything, just pulls Derek to his mouth again, kissing him back as intensely as Derek had. Derek cooperates, creating a passionate kiss between the two.

In the background, Lydia smiles, glad that her friends finally got over themselves and created something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic I have EVER written and I'm super excited to share it with you all! Thank you to anyone who sent an ask through my Tumblr for this prompt!
> 
> I love you all! Comments give me life, so feel free to tell me if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
